


Get Up

by WriterWithNoName1



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithNoName1/pseuds/WriterWithNoName1
Summary: Bill is reluctant to let Kieran go and do his chores.





	Get Up

Bill awoke with a grunt, sitting up and grumbling under his breath. The light had turned a soft orange by the canvas walls of the tent. He yawned, squinting to adjust from the darkness of his sleep.

Something shuffling underneath Bill caught his attention. He looked down at Kieran, still dozing on his belly, breathing softly and rhythmically with a slight wheeze. Bill moving about had only momentarily disturbed him, but had not roused him fully.

A smile broke across Bill’s face at the sight of him, contently asleep, his pale back speckled with a few dark freckles. His hair was mused, as was his beard, in an unruly tangle. Normally Kieran was the first one up; having many chores to do before the rest of the gang had even began to stir. It didn’t seem exactly fair in Bill’s opinion, that he should be deprived of a lazy morning with his Kieran while the rest got to sleep in. Well, not today.

Bill nuzzled Kieran’s spine, laying gentle kisses across his shoulders, and drawing him back into their nest of blankets. The other man sighed in his sleep, nose twitching like a hibernating squirrel before settling again.

_“Mine._” Bill thought, a possessive feeling coming over him, and he climbed fully over Kieran’s scrawny body; as if to shield him from anything harmful.

There they stayed for a while, no sound other than Kieran’s breathing and Bill’s loving mumbles filled the tent. Till it was rudely interrupted.

“Bill? You up? Is that Kieran in there?”

Bill growled. “Get lost, Morgan.”

Arthur pushed aside the tent flaps, raising an eyebrow at the sight of them both. “...mornin’,”

“I said get lost!” Bill hissed through gritted teeth, regretting it when Kieran turned over and mumbled– bothered by their voices. He began to rub circles into Kieran’s back to soothe him.

“He’s got a job to do.” Arthur said. “Miss Grimshaw will skin ya both if he ain’t up and working soon. And I got a saddle that needs cleaning.”

Glaring resentfully, Bill pulled Kieran closer. “Clean ya own damn saddle.”

Rubbing his eyes with a thumb and forefinger, Arthur cursed under his breath. “Just... don’t take too long.” He disappeared behind the flaps, his spurs clicking as he walked away.

_“You’ll have to pry him from my cold dead fingers.”_ Bill stewed grumpily as he watched Arthur’s shadow pass over the tent walls and fade.

Once he was sure Arthur was out of hearing, Bill leaned down and whispered in Kieran’s ear. “It’s alright, honey boy, he’s gone.”

The other man cracked open a sleepy green eye. “How long do we got, ya reckon?” he asked sleepily, rubbing at his face with his palm.

Bill was helplessly endeared, kissing Kieran on the lips for a long beat. “All the time we want.” He grinned.

Kieran gave a drowsy little half smile, his lashes fluttering like two butterflies. “Sure, Billy.”


End file.
